stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
January 2002
' Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, High Society, Media, Police, Politics' Despite the problems that have been felt throughout the city’s industries of late, the economic prospects for the New Year don’t seem quite so gloomy. Following the attacks of the 11th September, the need to introduce a feel good factor was felt by many, leading to massive sales in the run up to the Christmas holidays. It is hoped that the increase in both commercial and entertainment economy will balance out the slowing industrial base. Legal, Police, Politics Local councillor Sean Bowden and Castelan may finally have come to an agreement. The two continue to debate the court case being taken against the controversial company. Initially Bowden was asking for Castelan to make public all details regarding their newly proposed powers. Castelan replied that this was not in the best interests of the city and that such actions would be a threat to local security. The matter was closely fought up until the terrorist action in the city, at which point Castelan once again stated the need for internal security. Finally, it has been agreed that all future actions will remain a matter of security up to and until their commencement after which any actions taken would be a matter of public debate. Legal, Police, Street Castelan continue their city wide hunt for members of G8 Reprisal. As of yet Steven Thomas remains at large, despite a number of promising leads, although success has been made in finding other members active within the city. One disturbing aspect of the investigation is that the group may actually be a splinter of G8 Reprisal, after a statement was produced by the rest of G8 Reprisal condemning the actions of Steven Thomas. Given this it seems likely that Castelan will have to intensify their efforts if a solution to the problem is to be found quickly. Bureaucracy, Finance, Media, Politics Given the events within the city over the last twelve months and the continuing instability of Sean Bowden’s position within local government, it seems likely that the local council elections will see a shift in power once again. At present Bowden is supported by a majority of councillors who were elected on the same platform as him. And whilst, barring further political scandal, his position will remain safe for a further three years, his supporters may not be so fortunate, making it harder for the group to push through any of their proposals. Given this fact it seems likely that the three months to come in the run up to the elections may see some bitter fighting amongst the candidates. Church, Media, Police, Politics, Street, Underworld The recriminations of last months unprovoked attack upon a city banking dinner by Nicholas Raymond continue to be felt as Castelan continue to hunt for further members of his “secret army”. Although no reason has yet been given to explain the attack, a number of Church groups have been quick to point out that Mr. Raymond had been under a great deal of stress following the recent allegations made against him. Given his “highly unusual” methodology, it was an unfortunate, if not surprising, final outcome. Nicholas Raymond was killed during the attack by members of the security forces there to protect the dignitaries during their dinner. Castelan continue to investigate the matter. Church, Occult Given the highly unusual nature of Nicholas Raymonds attack upon a banking dinner and his rhetoric concerning the nature of hidden evil within the city, what were Raymond’s motives? Given the degree of speculation surrounding the matter, is it not possible that the banking groups present were in fact members of the so called secret societies currently prevalent in the city, or that an older, deeper form of corruption had been found? Church, Media, Politics, Street Both Church leaders and politicians were quick to condemn the actions of the late Nicholas Raymond, following his unprovoked assault upon a banking dinner in the city. Representatives of both groups were present at a service held to commemorate the twenty security staff whom lost their lives following the attack. Speculation as to the reasons behind the attack continues, with the choice of target provoking much of the debate. The presence of the anti capitalist G8 Reprisal have led some to ask whether the religious angle was just a smokescreen and that Raymond may have been a long term operative for the group in the city Police, Street, Underworld The stand-off between Sandernacht and the Gambino’s continues, with neither group seeming to want to do anything that may once again escalate the level of violence within the city. Sandernacht seems to capitalising upon the current cease-fire, financially crippling the Gambino’s by systematically either removing or buying out their resources. However, before the Gambino’s are written off as a lost cause, it is important to remember that the family is considered to be “old-money” amongst the criminal fraternity, which in common parlance means that they can still call in a lot of favours. Finance, High Society, Police, Underworld Following a few tense months last year in which the city’s clubs were divided between those who were with Sandernacht and those who were with the Gambino’s, the continuing cease-fire has once again bought a sense of normality to the proceedings. The continued nightly presence of Castelan certainly hasn’t harmed matters, but the general economic boom amongst all but the city’s industrialist is the reason for such feelings of goodwill. Hopefully the continuing promise of prosperity in the New Year may continue to provoke goodwill. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics MCC have agreed to postpone full payment of monies relating to the Hartshill Development Project in the hope of stabilising the current financial standing of the city. The project, which drew controversy for its funding, has proven to be both the making and undoing of local MP Sean Bowden, who used the project to further his political aims within the city. Although MCC can afford to appear generous, a similar failure to secure funding for subsequent projects could prove disastrous for the company. Health, Industry, Legal, Media, Politics Residents of the Hartshill Development project are considering legal action against the local government for the poor design of the community. Following investigations into the manner in which the project was constructed, MCC have been cleared of all potential charges of negligence. Documentation produced by the company showed that they had questioned the validity of the design on a number of occasions, only to have their suggestions refused for economic reasons by local councillors. Having been shown to execute their duty of care with regards to the project, MCC may now be able to take action against the local authorities to have association with the project removed from their records, to prevent any adverse publicity. Bureaucracy, Health, Legal, Media, Politics, University Whilst the debacle surrounding the Hartshill Development project continues it seems unlikely that the proposed changes to the local health services will materialise. Whilst both universities are now running successful medical research groups within their campuses, it seems likely that they will have to continue looking towards private medical facilities as a means of funding and training. Meanwhile, the emergence once again of the flu like virus on both campuses has raised questions regarding the safety of locating research centres in highly populated urban environments. High Society, Media, Politics Once again The Phoenix Project provided the centrepiece of the city’s celebrations, with both Christmas and the New Years festivities focussed around the towers. The eventual success of the project has led some to question what has happened to their original benefactor, the former MP for the area Peter Hendleson. Hendleson was defeated in the last elections by Sean Bowden. The question is can Hendleson use the apparent success of his project to kick-start his career once more? Media, Police, Transport A relatively low-key drink-driving campaign has been blamed for the rise in arrests for the same over the Christmas and New Year period. Previous years had shown a steady fall in the numbers and so transport authorities instead chose to focus upon the dangers of speeding instead. Although the rise was not significant, it will probably affect the severity of the campaign intended for next year.